Para que
by Elizabeth Huddy
Summary: Digamos que en vez de aquella vez que Foreman visito a House en prisión para que regresara al Hospital y si no es Foreman esta vez tu solo lee Huddy
1. Para que

Y todo para que  
Que mas quieres de mi  
si ya todo te di  
te di mi cariño  
te di mi confianza  
te di mi calor  
que mas quieres de mi  
mi vida te la di  
por tan solo un minuto  
por tan solo un poquito de tu gran pasion  
Y todo para que  
y todo para que

**Para que **

Estaba muy confundida era algo muy estúpido despedirse de el para que el nunca se lo agradecería pero a quien engañaba necesitaba verlo se habrá arrepentido estará molesto triste dolido porque lo hizo porque tirar su pared con el auto necesitaba respuestas estaba dispuesta a retirar los cargos pero le avisaron de que se metió en problemas así que estaría 6 meses mas en prisión estaba punto de entrar ya estaba arrepintiendo pero tomo fuerzas y decidió esperar a que trajeran a House.

Despierta-dijo el guardia con unos kilos de más.

Que sucede-dijo malhumorado

Tienes visita

Hmmmm e tenido sueños sobre esto créeme no termina bien

Por lo que he escuchado le tiraste su pared con tu auto y aun así viene a verte es mujer esta loca por ti

Wow Wilson como entraste a la prisión vamos ya quítate el disfraz

Quien es Wilson mi nombre es Carl

Dile que me deje el mensaje

House anda vamos dijo ya molesto el guardia si yo tuviera esta oportunidad no la dejaría pasar por nada

Está bien iré contento con tal de que te calles

Estaba caminando para reunirme con ella quizá era cierto lo que decía el guardia esa mujer estaba loca como para después de haberle hecho tanto daño quiera verme quedra que vuelva a trabajar para ella que me la tire de nuevo no no seas estúpido House. Caminaba los mas lento posible mientras pensaba y analizaba la situación y pensaba esa mujer si que estaba loca de amor o quería golpearlo hasta el cansancio en vez de pasar mas tiempo con su hija o buscarse una mejor persona que el o comprarse un nuevo guarda ropa porque dinero eso si estaba seguro era lo que le sobraba bueno eso lo que el pensaba.

Y me quitaras preguntaba House

No son las reglas estas castigado aunque ahora que lo pienso no deberías recibir visitas

Espera que la veas a esa mujer nadie le niega una favor

Iban llegando a aquella habitación de las visitas cuando sintió como se le revolvía el estomago y su boca se quedara sin palabras que articular como estaría ella mas delgada con unos kilos de mas lo besaría o solo lo agarraría a golpes hasta que los guardias la detuvieran… y paso entro a la sala ella estaba con la mirada agachada y la levanto y sucedió sus miradas se cruzaron el azul de aquel hombre y el verde y que a veces cambiaba a azul en la mirada de la mujer había tristeza amor desilusión soledad y el la del hombre había amor que trataba de no hacer notar…

Se sentó (suspiro) Hola dijo mientras el guardia los dejaba solos

Hola contesto dedicándole una sonrisa

He venido porque…

Adivinare quieres que trabaje para ti no espera quieres una noche loca y desenfrenada de sexo en prisión

House… me voy del hospital

Como… porque Cuddy aquella vez fue algo muy estúpido

Porque lo hiciste House… la última pisca que me queda de confianza en ti la mataste con tu auto

Se levanto del asiento esposado Porque dijo furioso te pregunte que si salías con alguien y me mentiste estabas con ese idiota

Espera estas en totalmente equivocado ese día tu me preguntaste y te respondí con la verdad pero ese mismo día mi hermana me obligo a salir con Jerry

Ooo dijo muy apenado

De verdad creíste que salía con Jerry enserio solo míralo trato de bromear para relajar un poco el ambiente

Sonrió y entonces a que viniste

Solo quería respuestas y quería despedirme ambos se levantaron de sus sillas y se abrazaron aunque un poco incomodo porque House aun seguía esposado adiós House espero que seas feliz comenzaban a salírsele algunas a la mujer de ojos encantadores

No por favor no llores dijo mientras trataba de secarle las lagrimas

Ella solo asintió cuando lo beso era un beso de despedida o era un beso de un nuevo comienzo.

Cuando ella se separo y dijo adiós House

* * *

**Hola esta es otra de mis ideas espero que sea de su agrado no se si dejarla así o continuar que opinan 5 Reviews y continuo es todo lo que pido :D **


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

Estaba muy confundido que era ese beso definitivamente era de despedida, no no no la podía dejar ir después de ese beso que le desmosto que aun, lo seguía amando, que no lo había olvidado (rayos tengo que ir con ella y decirle que fue una estupidez pero como salir de aquí) se decía en su mente.

Varios minutos pensando... Que hago se decía hasta que...

Wilson... si claro wilson me tiene que ayudar, aunque debe estar enojado pero esta vez tiene que ayudarme- se decía- pero como

Al día siguiente mando llamar a uno de los tipos que metían contrabando a la prisión

Que necesitas House- decia un tipo musculoso tatuado de tez oscura

Necesito hablar por teléfono-dijo con la mirada perdida

Pues usa el de monedas-dijo con un tono de imbécil

Oh Tony tony piensa si te pidiera que necesito usar el teléfono es por que te digo que me prestes tu celular

Si me das algo a cambio- dijo con la mirada de avaricia

House solo puso cara de anda vamos que quieres

Quiero tu mp3- House solo asintió- Ok cuantas llamas harás.

No lo se-dijo arrebatando le el celular.

Bip... Bip Hola.

Wilson escúchame bien, necesito que pagues mi fianza.

House con que maldito descaro me pides que te saque de la cárcel si sabes que bien te lo tienes merecido y mas por lo que le hiciste.

Me dejas hablar- dijo ya molesto.

No se si deba-dijo después de un suspiro con con respuesta a fastidio.

Tienes que...-dijo un poco ya desesperado porque tony lo estaba apurando y a la vez vigilando que nadie lo mirara.

Esta bien habla.

La cosa esta así... Cuddy... Cuddy ella vino a despedirse.

Que ella hizo que-dijo muy sorprendido.

Por favor Wilson no hay tiempo para dramas necesito que me saques ahora ya-dijo alejándose y bajando el tono de voz- escucha quiero que vallas a mi departamento abre la tapa del piano ahí ahí una caja azul un poco oxidada con dinero necesito que lo tomes todo y vengas a sacarme.

Pero...dijo tratando de darle un sermón.

Wilson créeme no tengo tiempo, no se cuando Cuddy valla a irse.

Que! como que se va ir!-dijo sorprendido

(entonces no se lo ha dicho, a nadie y si lo Hizo nada mas para que hiciera algo maldita seas Cuddy me dices todo pero a la vez nada a que rayos estas jugando conmigo)- pensaba- Wilson no tengo tiempo cree eme cuando vengas por mi te lo explico todo.

Pero...-ya no pudo decir nada o negarse pues House había cortado la llamada, lo había dejado demasiado inquieto, que habrá pasado en ese encuentro como que Cuddy se iba como que fue a visitarlo, aun no se lo podía creer que rayos pasaba entre esos dos que habrá paso para que House este tan inquieto necesitaba saber que rayos había pasado. Pero ahora lo importante era ir a el departamento de House por el dinero.

**::::::::::::::::Barias Horas Despues ::::::::::::::**

Te tardaste- decía muy estresante asía, Wilson que estaba muy molesto.

tienes suerte de que conocerme y que tenga muchos, contactos si no aun estarías, es ese agujero. Bueno y ahora me contaras porque cuddy te visito que paso en su visita.

Jimmy si que eres una cacatúa molesta. Esta bien te lo contare en el camino-dijo mientras se dirijan al auto de Wilson.

Ajaaammm-dijo Wilson en señal para que House comenzara a hablar.

Ok Cuddy ayer vino a verme según ella para despedirse de mi...-decía mientras su mirada se perdía en paisaje por el que pasaban. Comenzó a recordar ese beso el sabor de sus labios, hasta que Wilson lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Y que mas- decía el oncologo impaciente.

Ella... -la garganta se le cerraba no podía seguir, articulando palabras era muy difícil para el abrirse con las personas.-Me beso no sé qué significa pero quiero averiguarlo antes de que se valla, y quedarme con esta maldita duda-dijo decidido.

Toma-dijo el oncólogo entregándole un paquete de billetes.

Y mi moto-decía mientras guardaba el dinero en una mochila roja que decía Marlboro en letras muy grandes.

Linda mochila.-dijo el oncólogo- Tu moto creo que la tomaron y también el auto para pagar lo de la pared de Cuddy.

Hmmm-dijo haciendo una mueca de Hombre pensando,-Esta bien déjame cerca de la casa de Cuddy yo caminare.

House estás seguro-dijo un poco temeroso-Ella puso una orden de restricción.

Algo supe de eso pero, creo que ya la retiro… No creo que haya sido Cuddy quien puso la orden de restricción las dos brujas que tienen por madre y hermana.

Si tal vez pero solo piensa House, quizá ella está saliendo con alguien-dijo en oncólogo mientras House lo miraba con rabia.

Porque lo dices la has visto saliendo con alguien DÍMELO WILSON!-decía el medico enfurecido.

No exactamente -decía sin perder la mirada al camino.

Esa no es una repuesta-decía sin perder ese tono de molesto.

Solo he visto algunas veces que la recoge, un tipo quizá sea uno de los benefactores del hospital.-decía para tratar de calmar a House.

Benefactor los llamados benefactores como tú los llamas mi Jimmy, son pretendientes que solo se la quieren tirar por una noche-(Y si era cierto si estaba saliendo con alguien no no entonces porque fue a despedirse porque besarle y se repetía las misma frase porque, me dices todo y a la vez nada, porque te gusta traerme como perro fiel detrás de ti.) Se decía.

Que piensas hacer.

Ya te lo dije necesito respuestas, para que despedirse de mi si ni siquiera te lo ha dicho a ti, esto es demasiado confuso mi cabeza es un enjambre de abejas… no… no puedo parar de darle vueltas al asunto.

* * *

Aquí –dijo el oncólogo.

Si te llevas mi mochila en unas horas yo voy a tu apartamento-decía mientras abría la puerta y se llevaba a su amigo inseparable (el bastón).

Está bien suerte- House solo asintió y miraba que el auto de Wilson se alejaba.

Estaba caminando Wilson me había dejado unas calles atrás de solo tenía que caminar cuadras iba a la segunda cuando desde lejos la miro estaba empacando unas cajas mientras subía a un camión de mudanzas varios minutos mientras, caminaba Asia ella el camión se marchó y ella se quedó, no se había percatado aun de su presencia mientras el caminaba así ella. La observaba mientras caminada ella seguían empacando cosas pero ahora en su caravana, llego al fin y dijo….

Entonces es cierto te vas…

Cuddy pego un salto realmente se asustó de repente escuchar esa voz ronca, tan particular que solo apenas unos días que no escuchaba.-House que haces aquí te escapaste o algo así-dijo realmente asustada y preocupada, lo cual a House lo cautivo de nuevo casi no se dio a notar hace mucho, que no la miraba preocupada por él.

Jaja no no que dices no espera escóndete creo que vienen- decía sarcástico tratando de asustarla.

Idiota-decia dándole un golpe al hombro- Y como saliste- decía curiosa.

Digamos que yo pague mi fianza.

Quieres pasar a tomar un café creo que aún no he empacado la cafetera.

**Destapa el champaigne  
apaga la luces  
dejemos las velas encendidas  
y afuera las heridas  
Ya no pienses mas  
en nuestro pasado.**

Ya en la casa de Cuddy había muchas cajas que aún faltaban por, subirse al auto de la ex decana solo quedaba el comedor y unas sillas…varios minutos después buscando la cafetera y el café unas tazas.

House hablo primero.-Quiero saber porque me besaste.-dijo mirándola con su penetrante mirada, que parecía ver el alma de las personas.

Cuddy se quedó perpleja hubiera querido darle, la respuesta pero ni ella misma la sabia.-No lo sé creo, que fue una forma de despedirnos bien sin gritos sin paredes caídas.- decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Veo que ya arreglaron, el desorden que te deje.-decía mientras miraba la pared ya arreglada.

Si creo, que Wilson debió haberte contado que vendí tu auto y tu moto para pagarlo… Lo lamento.

Porque lo lamentas era para arreglar la estupidez que hice.

House lamento que gracias a mi seas infeliz… lamento que gracias a mi regresaste al vicodin.- decía mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Cuddy cuddy no te martirices en primera, tú me hiciste muy feliz me sacaste del abismo por un tiempo, yo por idiota me encargue de volver en segunda no lo se creó, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara al vicodin pero tu estuviste ahí… quiero que sepas que ya lo deje estoy limpio de nuevo.- dijo mientras estaban abrazados y le decía, todas esas palabras al oído de la ex decana.

**Hagamos que choquen nuestras copas  
por habernos encontrado  
Y porque puedo mirar el cielo  
besar tu manos  
sentir tu cuerpo  
decir tu nombre  
y las caricias seran la briza  
que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor  
... de nuestro amor.**

Se separaron… se miraron… Azul con Azul… en sus miradas había amor, sentimiento retenido sucedió comenzó el beso pero aún estaba la pregunta que significa ¿otra despedida o un nuevo comienzo?, ahí estaba la duda pero dejaron de pensar dejaron de martirizarse, y hacerle caso al corazón. Sé levantaron ambos abrazados mientras se besaban apasionada mente y a la vez tierno despacio, pues querían disfrutar cada momento, uno al lado del otro. Comenzaban con esa danza, House la tomo por la cintura y la subió a la mesa.

House espera.- decía con la voz entrecortada.- Vamos a la recamara.-se bajó de la mesa y entre besos ambos, de dirigían a la recamara.

**Puedo ser luz de noche  
ser luz de dia  
frenar el mundo  
por un segundo  
y las caricias seran la briza  
que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor  
... de nuestro amor...**

Llegaron a la recamara no había sabanas o almohadas solo estaba el colchón pero eso le servía para así no estar tan incómodos. Un poco de luz se colaba por la ventana y hacia dar un mágico resplandor a la recamara.

Seguían besándose mientras House pensaba que Cuddy estaba igual que hace 20 años o quizá más bella, pensaba él. Para ella es hombre la hacía enloquecer igual que hace 20 años, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba mientras ellos se besaban. Él había dejado huella en la mujer. Para ella la hacia enloquecer pensar, siempre porque a pesar que nunca se lo había dicho él lo sabía y ella sabía que él nunca olvidaba el perfume de su piel.

**El tiempo dejo  
su huella imborrable  
y aunque nuestras vidas son distintas  
esta noche todo vale  
Tu piel y mi piel  
ves que se reconocen  
es la memoria que hay  
en nuestros corazones...**

No soportaban más se extrañaban demasiado como para esperar se desvistieron, rápido mientras, sus bocas hacían, esa danza que ambos se sabían de memoria. Comenzó a penetrarla con mucha paciencia tratando de hacer esa primera embestida, eterna para casi inmortalizar ese momento, la mujer ella solo soltó un fuerte gemido y a la vez diciendo (House!) mientras le arañaba con fuerza la espalda al hombre de los ojos claros, y hacia que ese grito lo alentara más para hacer su trabajo, Palabras de amor deseo inundaban aquella habitación que la misma luz de día hacia darle, ese toque romántico especial.

**Porque puedo mirar el cielo  
besar tu manos  
sentir tu cuerpo  
decir tu nombre  
y las caricias serán la briza  
que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor  
... de nuestro amor  
Puedo ser luz de noche  
ser luz de día  
frenar el mundo  
por un segundo  
y que me digas  
cuanto querías  
que esto pasara una vez más  
y otra vez mas...**

Al llegar tan esperado clímax ambos se dedicaron un te amo tímido, al oído y con esa tan simples y sencillas palabras para ellos parecía que el mundo se detenía solo para ellos para que ese momento mágico durara mas. Controlando sus respiraciones y diciéndose con la mirada tanto lo que habían añorado ese momento, y ala vez arrepintiendose un poco, y deseando que eso se repitiera pero ambos estaban muy confundidos.

**Porque puedo ser luz de noche**  
**ser luz de dia**  
**frenar el mundo**  
**por un segundo**  
**y que me digas**  
**cuanto querias**  
**que esto pasara una ves mas**  
**y otra ves mas**  
**y otra ves mas...**

Y ahora que-decía ya con el ritmo cardíaco tranquilo.

No lo sé tengo que vestirme y terminar de empacar-decía levantándose de la cama cuando House, la jalo de la cintura y la volvió a acostar un lado de él.

Como puedes ser una perra tan egoísta… que me quieres decir, esto no significo nada.

Como te atreves.- se volvió a levantar pero solo para sentarse y mirarlo, desde arriba para así según ella no volver a caer en a sus pies y tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.- No lo puedo creer ahora soy la perra egoísta tu eres el que viene a mi casa después de haberme casi matado.

No no espera señorita "Cuddy".-haciendo énfasis con los dedos en "Cuddy".- te estas saltando una parte tú fuiste a buscarme a prisión solo para calentarme, y que viniera corriendo para follarte no lo recuerdas.- decía muy molesto.

Cuddy no soporto más sus insultos y se encerró en el baño, de aquella habitación, para casi llorar en silencio, porque no quería que la mirara volver a tirar una lagrima por él no quería verse débil ante él.

House se quedó en shock realmente nunca quiso decir esa palabras pero era lo que siempre sucedida cuando se enojaba soltaba la lengua de mas, odiaba hacerla llorar se levantó, del colchón hacia el baño para tratar de hacerla salir y hablar arreglar las cosas ambos se amaban pero el maldito, orgullo pero esta vez House lo dejo a un lado y fue hablar con ella.

Toc… toc… toc

Cuddy lo lamento por favor sabes que soy un idiota…

Varios minutos al fin Cuddy al fin decidió salir.-Si tienes razón House eres un idiota, pero eres el único idiota que hace que deje de pensar.

Se abrazaron y el dijo.- Y ahora qué.

Espero que esto sea una oportunidad para ambos, solo que esta vez ahí tratar de no arruinarlo.-Decía mirándole con una mirada de esperanza.

Créeme después de esta oportunidad prometo esforzarme más porque no soporto verte con alguien mas.

Se abrazaron muy fuerte, ahora ambos lo sabían ese beso era de un nuevo comienzo y ahora ambos se esforzarían porque sabían que uno sin el otro no eran nadie y no querían volver al abismo que gracias a ese encuentro acababan de Salir.

**Sin tu amor no se vivir  
por que sin tu amor yo me voy a morir de penaaa!**

**FIN!.**

* * *

**Hola primero que nada les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron RW Fueron 7 wow yo pensé que no mas llegaría a los 5 y lo dejarían bueno les agradezco mucho quería actualizar antes de irme de vacaciones. **

**Bueno a cierto prometí Por Facebook que actualizaría el 27 de octubre osea Hace uuuuu dos meses perdón eso tenia pensado pero que llega la maldita prefecta y nos dice que comienza la semanas de evaluación y pues yo acá toda apurada que me pasaran los trabajos y asi o terminar los que me faltaban preparándome para los exámenes.  
**

**La canción del primero se llama Para que- Intocable y esta canción se Llama Luz de dia-Enanitos verdes ;).**

**GRACIAS POR LEER RW FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO ANO NUEVO **


End file.
